


Tale of two lewis's

by SailorYue



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Split-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Based on an au created by Ectoimp on Tumblr, where when Lewis died he split in two ghosts: the Vengeful skeleton and a friendly little deadbeat.





	Tale of two lewis's

**Author's Note:**

> Background: a couple years ago, after Freaking out I think, @ectoimp came up with an au called ‘split-au’ with a Vengeful Lewis/Lew-whisp. Where the skeleton version of Lewis was all the hate and a tiny deadbeat version of Lewis had the other human emotions. Something like that. At the time I asked if I could write a fic about it. I wrote a chapter and had outlines for more. But when I got stranded out of state, all my notebooks including the entirety of this idea got thrown out. Last night I found that I had started to transcribe Lew-whisp out. It’s definitely not what I originally planned, and half of what I wrote is 2 years old (up to when Lew notices Arthur’s arm) the rest I just finished writing today. I have no plans on continuing this, but atleast this chapter is concluded.

Ectoimp  
Arthur wasn't sure what to make of things. A monstrous spirit claiming to be Lewis just dropped him off a cliff. Arthur thought he would die, except as he approached the stalagmites on the ground his descent slowed till he landed gently on the ground.

"Don't move!" A familiar voice whispered urgently. He laid there for a while, heart racing, very confused. Time seemed to move slowly, but soon that same voice whispered, " Okay, I think he's gone now."

If Arthur did not know better, he'd say it was Lewis. The voice answered him as if he asked the question out loud.

" It IS me. Sort of."

Arthur set up carefully, mindful of the spikes all around him. He had landed in a perfect spot, we're there was almost no spikes. He looked up at the cliff he fell from and swallowed.

"WHAT is going on here?" He asked out loud.

"That's what I'm wondering myself." The voice claiming to be Lewis seemed to be coming from inside his head.

" Lewis? Where are you? I hear you, but I don't see you."

The voice paused as if thinking, "That's complicated. Promise not to freak out?"

Arthur leaned back against a stalagmite, running a hand through his hair. "I don't think I can get any more freaked out."

"Ok..." Lewis didn't sound too sure. A puff of whispy pink smoke flew out of Arthur's chest. He jumped at the site of it as it looked exactly like the pink things that were with the other ghost. But something seemed different about this one. There was no hint of malice that the other ones gave off.

"Hi." The ghost said rather meekly, waving a tiny nub of a hand. Arthur had no idea how else to respond but to way back with his left arm. "Oh my God, Arthur! What happened to your arm!?" 

Arthur looked at his left arm, reflectively wrapping his right hand around it's wrist.

"I--honestly don't know." He held his arm closely to his chest. His answer seemed to confuse the tiny Lew-spirit.

"What do you mean you 'dont know'?" He asked, scrunching his tiny face.

Arthur shook his head. "I guess I should have said that I don't remember. Something happened the night you disappeared. Something bad. My memory is real fuzzy, but according to Mystery something possessed me. A malicious spirit or something. He had to take my arm--" Arthur shuttered. He didn't remember alot, but he remembered seeing Mystery as this giant... THING and seeing his arm in his mouth before passing out. "When I came to, everything seemed wrong. You were missing, my arm was missing and Vivi..."

Before he could continue, the Lew-whisp cut him off "Oh how is Vivi? I miss her." 

Arthur whiped at the tears forming in his eyes. "She's great, man. Energetic and spunky as always. Except she doesn't seem to remember you."

The little guy seemed to give out a small chirp of sadness. "What do you mean?"

"Um, well, she doesn't know you or remember you. She remembers Mystery Skulls and how we're paranormal investigators, but according to her it's just me, her and Mystery. Mystery isn't sure why tho, or at least if he knows, he won't say."

The news seemed to make the spirit sadder. "I didn't want that to happen. I only wanted to make her not remember me dying."

" Unfortunately you did it too well, buddy" Arthur gave him a sad smile and hesitantly reached out to pet the tiny ghost. Would 'Lewis' accept the comfort? He seemed to lean into Arthur's hand

"So you really don't remember killing me?" Arthur shook his head. 

" No, man. I'm sorry. Like I said, I don't remember much. I know we split up, we went high and Vivi and Mystery went low. I felt a chill... Then... nothing..." Arthur trailed off. " If what Mystery said was true, then Whatever controlled me made me kill you."

Lew-whisp nodded. Tears formed in Arthur's eyes again.

"Aw geez, I'm so sorry. I AM a murderer. I'm sorry Lewis!" Arthur cried out as the full realization hit him. He covered his face. Maybe he did deserve to die, the monster version of his best friend had every right to hate him.

"No, Arthur. You're not." The tiny Lewis stated. 

Arthur held himself, sniffing. He still felt awful. " How can you be so sure?"

Because you're my best friend. You would never hurt anyone! I think that's why I was created. Part of me knew there was no way my best friend would kill me, but the other part of me wanted to be angry and you were my target of hatred. So I think he put all his doubts and logic into me, as one of his deadbeats."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes until Arthur stopped crying.

"So what now?" Arthur asked, rubbing the residue from his face.

The tiny pink deadbeat pondered. "If the big me finds out he didn't actually kill you, he might renew his efforts to come after you. I think it would be best if I stick by you."

" That will certainly be interesting." Arthur chuckled. "Vivi might find it funny. But I think we ought to tell Mystery. He's too smart to fool." Lew-whisp nodded in agreement. "So how do we get out of here?"

The deadbeats pointed to a dark opening. "The entrance to the cave is that way."

"Good. Let's go before the other you figures out the truth that his revenge didn't stick.

**Author's Note:**

> Fortunately I have no plans on ever completing or continuing this but at least I managed to finish this one.


End file.
